


Pieces from here and there

by Cat221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat221b/pseuds/Cat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and I mean really short stories which sometimes pop in my head after reading something in tumblr. Usually inspired from Sherlock, but it could be something else too.</p><p>Chapters are not related to each other, unless stated otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces from here and there

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from this:
> 
>  
> 
> [(x)](http://superpotterlock-borgiannibal.tumblr.com/post/73952033799/fionapondwilliams-whishaw-bradshaw-moriarty)
> 
> PS. If anyone could tell me how I can put a picture in here, that would be extremely welcome. Since I really don't want to put links and screenshots would do fine.

"Ffs! Muuuuum! Charly peed in the fireplace again!!"

Small dark haired boy rushed up the stairs, followed by bigger boy.

"Come here you little traitor! I’ll flick you in the face if you won’t shut up!"

Younger one reached the library and climbed on top of the wide bookshelf, looking down to the fuming other.

“Manners, big brother. Or someday you could end up as shoes.”

"All talk and no action. You should be careful… I know more about you than you think, Jimmy. I know your secrets…”

"You talk big… But you’re ordinary. Like all of them. Ordinary. A future businessman. Nothing special. Just more ruder that the others." Jim sneered and curled into ball. "Now go away. Mum should come soon and you’re in my way."

They both heard steps coming closer and Charles shook his fist to his little brother, before running away. “This ain’t over.”

Steps stopped in the same spot where other boy stood just seconds before. "Jim honey. What did you yell to me?"

Brown eyed boy shook his head and didn’t respond. Moments later mother sighed and stepped out of the library, only to be stopped by another sound of legs. Young boy heard small phrases of conversation, and recognized his fathers voice, which sounded angry. Soon he noticed her mothers voice starting to sound apologizing. Then the steps faded and only silence was left to comfort him.  
He curled into tighter ball and sang to himself… _“Daddy’s had enough now… Doofus…”_

No one saw this little boy forcing his hands to the fists and promising himself to never be vulnerable again. Ever.


End file.
